


Distractions

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Mastermind is very distracted.
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker





	Distractions

Originally, Mastermind had thought that maybe he was just seeing things at first. A trick of the mind, or his eyes fooling him. After all, he did like to ogle Psyker’s body—because damn, what a body—but he never recalled seeing _that_ before… Mastermind honestly wasn’t one for body piercings or tattoos, or the like. He didn’t think them tacky or anything, nor was he against them. But when he discovered Psyker’s tattoo, he came to realize that well… there may just be a first time for everything after all.

–

Mastermind had been lounging around with a book all day in the living room, enjoying the quiet. Psyker had wanted to train, but the scientist couldn’t be bothered today. And of course, Psyker was completely understanding, so he took Esper with him and off they went. His eyes drifted to a clock on the wall. And speaking of those two, they probably should be returning soon. Well, he was almost done reading anyhow. With that though, he dove back into his readings.

“We’re back!” Psyker’s voice called out some time later.

Without even looking up, the researcher answered, “Welcome back.” His voice was a bit distracted. He was almost done with reading this damn book, after all. Vaguely though, Mastermind heard the door shut and the pair shuffling past him.

Just when he thought he was alone again, he heard a soft thud that he came to recognize as Psyker sitting on the edge of the coffee table that was directly in front of him. Without missing a beat, or so much as blinking, Mastermind reprimanded the brawler, “There are other places to sit.”

“I know,” He replied.

Mastermind flipped a page. “So then move.”

“Don’t wanna,” came the childish retort Mastermind expected.

And for that, Mastermind had to pull the book down from his face, if only just a smidgen so that he could shoot a glare his way. Except before he could do so, he was greeted with skin. And lots of it. The asshole was shirtless, a towel draped across one shoulder, and a more than half empty water bottle also in hand. His eyes also followed a few liquids trickling down his toned chest, what looked like sweat and maybe water that he had splashed on himself.

And oh, wasn’t that a lovely little image to conceive.

Psyker leaned forward some, a smirk forming. “Now that I have your attention,” He began playfully, reaching for Mastermind’s book, moving to slowly slip it from his hands.

Mastermind was sure this asshole was aware of his sudden inner turmoil. He wasn’t sure why but today he seemed more easily distracted and susceptible to Psyker’s tricks that he could normally fend off, composure in check. Of course, it was always what left Psyker’s mouth that usually helped him to slowly regain that composure. “And,” Mastermind started, clearing his throat. “Now you don’t.” He finished evenly, snatching his book back. Because hot body or not he really was not done reading this damn book. “Also, get off the table. It’s not a place to sit.”

“But then, how else am I supposed to stare at you up close like this?”

Psyker was really living up to being the little shit he was known for. “There are other places to sit.” He iterated again. When Mastermind heard Psyker promptly stand up and shuffle his way towards him, the scientist quickly added, “Not on me. Don’t you even think of it, Psyker. You’re sweaty. Go bathe.”

When there was a lack of silence, Mastermind found himself peering slightly over his book again. This time he was greeted with lovely back muscles. His eyes trailed from pants lowly hugging his hips, up his spine, where a few trickles of water happened to fall, and stopped just above his shoulder blades.

That was when he saw it.

A mark or tattoo of some sort, centered directly in between his shoulder blade muscles, just below the base of his neck. At first, many questions ran through the scientist’s head like when the hell that had even got there? Or how long had Psyker had that? Or an even better question—how had he failed to notice it all this time? While his mind was drifting towards better left unsaid dirty thoughts, he was hoping his face wasn’t as warm it felt. He swallowed thickly, closing his gaping mouth.

Before he could ponder on it more, Psyker tugged the towel from across one shoulder then loosely settled it over his neck, the fabric effectively hiding and draping over the mysterious mark. “Fine, fine, fine,” He whined, stomping away from Mastermind, stalking off in the direction of the shower.

Mastermind was far too distracted to even throw out a reply. His eyebrows knitted together as his eyes remained locked onto the spot on his back, even as Psyker’s retreating form grew smaller and smaller. Now the researcher was wishing he hadn’t sent him off like that. Then again, he was distressed over how easily he had… lost his composure again over something he may have not really seen. Sighing, he opened his book back up to where he left off and started reading again. Well, at least it was quiet again.

“Heeey,” Or so he had thought. “Want to come shower with me?” Psyker asked, leaning around the corner he had just passed, a cheeky grin on his face, raising a suggestive eyebrow. However, that grin quickly disappeared when he saw an incoming book flying at him. 

-

At some point, Mastermind gave up on his book, despite having almost finished it. He sighed heavily as he tucked the book under one arm and trekked around the house, intent on finding Psyker. He hadn’t meant to be so brash and chase him off like that, minutely ashamed he couldn’t keep his cool. For the most part the scientist just wanted to make sure the brawler wasn’t off sulking somewhere.

Trudging along the halls, he let his mind wander, wondering what he’d say exactly once face to face with the other. But then, the sound of a water running became vaguely apparent to him, which then pulled him from his thoughts, making him halt in his tracks. He glanced in the direction he had been set on, where their shared bedroom was.

“How is he still in the shower?” Mastermind mused aloud.

He propped the bathroom door open, peeking in through the crack. Instantly, he felt a slight temper change, feeling the steam roll towards him. If it wasn’t warm baths, it was very warm showers for Psyker after a training session.

Mastermind groaned, stepping in and ignoring the sudden uncomfortable heat. “Psyker,” He called over the roaring water, standing just before the glass door of the shower. “Just how long do you intend to waste the water?”

“What, you changed your mind about joining me?”

Mastermind wasn’t sure if he had heard him or was just keeping up the little shit act. Well, so much for being worried about him sulking off somewhere. With his arms crossed against his chest, he inhaled deeply as he felt his worry being replaced with annoyance. “No, but haven’t you been in there long enough?” He asked again.

Psyker poked his head from the shower door this time, raising an eyebrow. “Hah, you’re the one that told me to go shower. Make up your mind already.”

“Well then, if you haven’t been showering long then where have you been up until now?”

“Why? It’s not like you were worried or something,” And Psyker faltered here when there was no snappy reply or any kind of reply really. “Wait,” And he stuck his head out to find Mastermind’s stiff form quickly whirling away from him. “Were you?” His face wary as he slowly eased his words out.

“No,” Mastermind grounded out immediately.

Which caused Psyker to flinch because there it was—how was it that he fucked this up so fast? With much haste, he cut his shower off short, furiously reaching for the knobs and toweling at his hair. “Wait, Mastermind.” He started, frantic because frankly he wasn’t expecting to set off the researcher like that. In fact, he’d been kind of snappy, more so than usual or at least something seemed off to the brawler. “Mastermind, I…” And he stumbled, hurriedly wrapping his towel around his waist. “Look—”

And Mastermind had stopped listening at this point. He brought a hand to his face, unsure if the warmth was due to the temperature of the room or his sudden embarrassment and arousal wrapped all into one.

This was severely mortifying though. He came with a purpose, ended up almost getting mad—again (and did he ever feel bad for causing Psyker such grief)—and then getting turned on and distracted by Psyker’s body again? He couldn’t fathom why. Until, it hit him. He thought back to the whole reason he was even here.

The got damn tattoo.

When Mastermind tuned in again, he really did feel bad because he vaguely recalled Psyker talking, going on for a little while only to fall silent just now. Curious, he risked a glance over his shoulder at the mute brawler. Mastermind watched Psyker silently. He looked defeated as he finished quietly getting dressed. The last article of clothing was his shirt which he had just slipped on one shoulder, preparing to button it up. That was when his eyes were drawn to the tattoo again.

On impulse, Mastermind stepped forward, immediately reaching out. But he didn’t mean to damn it! He quickly covered it up by stepping into the brawler’s space and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, resting his forehead against his back.

“Mastermind?” Psyker halted movement altogether, his voice more confused than hesitant.

Well, he really was sorry though. He hadn’t exactly been acting reasonable. He tightened his hold, hugging the brawler tighter. Slowly, he lifted his head up, about ready to apologize when the impulse from earlier hit him. Shit, this was not the time for this and yet… A tentative, trembling hand reached up to grab at the back of his collared shirt.

This time, more questioning than confused, Psyker asked, “…Mastermind?”

Disregarding Psyker calling him, in one swift motion he pulled part of the back of his shirt down, and was met with the sight of the tattoo. “Ah,” He gasped silently, mouth partially opened as he gazed upon it. So he hadn’t been seeing things… Well that was a relief. But now he had another problem. He inwardly cringed, narrowing his eyes.

The damn thing really did turn him on.

And now that it was finally before him, why, he felt like he could just…

Psyker steadily glanced over his shoulder, “Hey, Mastermind what—” A soft, startled gasp escaped his lips, cutting off whatever he had been planning to say.

Which was fine with Mastermind because he had no intentions on holding a conversation. Not now at least. He was far too gone, caught up in clouded thoughts of lust—he had the flat of his tongue ravishing the mark on the brawler’s back, tracing the intricate pattern. And to hell with his restraint now because oh how he wanted to do much, much more with that tongue of his…

Psyker shuddered, biting back another gasp. Quickly, he collected himself and flipped around, grabbing Mastermind by the wrists and pinning him back against the tiles of the wall. “What has gotten into _you_ …?”

The scientist squirmed feebly in his hold, his head eventually drooping some as he refused to meet the other’s gaze.

“Mastermind,” Psyker tried again, sighing.

This time Mastermind reluctantly met the brawler’s gaze, but only for a second before his cheeks became colored and his eyes distant, no longer meeting Psyker’s eyes but not exactly ignoring him.

And the brawler noticed, preparing to question Mastermind because something was seriously off with him. But before he did, he couldn’t help but to follow the other’s line of sight out of curiosity and realized that Mastermind’s eyes were trained on the mirror behind them. His shirt was still not on all the way, from where Mastermind had tugged it down some and thus gave a pretty clear view of part of his back still.

That was when it hit him.

Psyker shifted his gaze back to Mastermind.

And Mastermind seemed to notice Psyker having picked up on it and his previously feeble struggling turned agitated, actually struggling against Psyker’s now very secure hold on his wrists.

Psyker simply stared, “So you mean to tell me, you’ve been actin’ all weird because of—“

“You’re talking too much,” Mastermind hurriedly mumbled, clearly cutting him off.

“But really, that’s what—”

“Talking too much.”

“But—” This time Psyker found himself cut off by a pair of lips smashed against his own lips. He muffled a complaint, or at least tried to. Then he realized there wasn’t really much to complain about and returned the kiss with a heated fervor.

Mastermind felt Psyker’s hands release his wrists and move to settle on his hips. With the extra freedom, he moved his own hands to cup at Psyker’s face. He then pressed his body as close as he could he could against Psyker’s body, gasping into the kiss when he accidentally sparked a light friction. Absentmindedly, his hands moved to rake fingers through spikey locks. One hand trailed down to the nape of his neck and began to trace patterns, trailing a finger down to just above his shoulders.

Upon feeling the feather light touches, Psyker pulled back from the kiss, chuckling. He shook his head when Mastermind’s face warped with confusion. “Nothing, I’m just amused with how… fixated you are with it.”

Mastermind had many things to say, but bit back his reply, not wanting Psyker to have anything else that he could use against him like this.

“But,” Psyker began, leaning in to press kisses against the nook of Mastermind’s neck, his hands also moving to unbutton the scientist’s shirt. “I also love some things about your body too.” Psyker laughed breathily into the crook of Mastermind’s neck upon hearing a whimper escape his lips.

By now, Psyker was finally finished with unbuttoning Mastermind’s shirt. He moved to trail open mouth kisses from his collarbone down, to his chest, then paused, glancing up. “See, I love how you’re not built like me.”

And Mastermind opened his eyes, glancing down at Psyker. When had his eyes even shut close? He whimpered at the sight before him—Psyker was, at a tortuously slow pace, making his way south, still trailing teasing kisses and nipping at his skin on the way down. What Mastermind really wanted to do was screw his eyes shut again, but he couldn’t help but watch with hooded eyes and bated breath.

“But mostly, I love how honest your body is too.” A kiss to his stomach.

Mastermind whined, squirming under his touch.

“Just like that,” Psyker cooed, voice low. While placing teasing kisses along Mastermind’s waistline, he began to make quick work on his pants, letting them pool at the other’s feet. His hands curled at the band of his underwear, eagerly removing those as well.

Inhaling sharply, the scientist watched with a heated gaze. His hands moved back to play with Psyker’s hair.

“And I especially, really love this,” Hands wrapped around Mastermind’s hard-on, humming at the lovely little moan that he drew from him. The smug grin was quickly replaced with a frown upon seeing the scientist bringing a hand up to muffle out the sounds. “Don’t do that,” He started, puffing small breathes of warm air over the head. “I wanna hear you.” And with the flat of the tongue, he began to lap around the head of his erection.

He had been planning to throw a snappy reply back for being such a damn man child again. But before he could—“Fuck,” Mastermind hissed, eyes scrunched closed tight as he threw his head back slightly, his comment lost on the tip of his tongue and the haze of his mind.

Psyker hummed again. Deciding to reward the scientist, he placed a swift kiss along the head before deciding to suck on just the head. He opened his eyes, surprised to find Mastermind watching. Although, it wasn’t for long because the researcher’s head ended up lolling to one side, eyebrows knitted together. Psyker resisted the urge to chuckle, bobbing his head slightly, and wrapping one hand to move along the length of his dick at a leisurely slow pace.

Mastermind began to move his fingers distractedly through spikey locks once again, panting slightly as he fought to maintain his breathing.

The brawler pulled back, an audible popping sound could be heard, as he marveled at his work so far. With hooded eyes, he regarded Mastermind’s stiff, but leaking erection. He smirked, pleased, a finger reaching out to gather some of the precum building from the slit. Making a mess of it, he smeared some of it against his fingers, bringing his hand to his mouth to happily and fervently lick up the remnants of the little mess he had made. Caught up in enjoying the taste, he finally felt eyes on him.

Mastermind had been watching that the whole time, his mouth partially gaping, his cheeks colored deeply. His eyes were certainly more clouded than before, a look of longing accompanying the stare. Swallowing thickly, he pleaded, “Psyk, I want…” But he glanced away, sentence dying on his lips.

“What do you want, Mastermind?” He asked, ever so casually, hands running along the length of his dick again, twisting his wrist every now and then. “That heated gaze you’re sending almost makes me think you want to fuck me?”

The scientist’s eyes widened for but a fraction of a second, making the mistake of glancing ever so slightly at the smirking brawler. That was his first mistake. His second was biting down on his lips to muffle the little moan of agreement.

“Oh, was I right then?” And Psyker moved to the base of his erection, pressing a light kiss at the underside of the shaft, near the balls. “Tell me then, how would you do me, Mastermind?” He pressed a sloppier kiss, one hand moving to gently cup his balls, grinning openly when he heard a soft cry above him. “How would you fuck me? Or, oh, maybe I could ride you,” He teasingly tongued at his balls before moving back to the base of the shaft. “Maybe, I could have my back to you, just for you, so you could have a clear view of my back. Then, I could ride you senseless. Would you like that Mastermind, hmm?” A low chuckle escaped his lips, before he used the flat of his tongue to draw a thick line from the underside of his length all the way up, quickly back down, only to just as quickly go back up, until he reached the head where he wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the head.

As if in affirmation, Mastermind swallowed audibly, lifting his hips and thrusting ever so slightly, “Yes, f-fuck yes!” Hands tangled in thick locks again, fists opening and closing gently involuntarily at each lick, nip and suck. He whimpered, eyes shut in sensuous pleasure as he held himself back from writhing too much into Psyker’s mouth.

The berserker would have laughed, but settled on humming instead. Determined about bringing Mastermind to his finish, Psyker began to suck harder, even hallowing his cheeks so that he could take in more of Mastermind, bobbing his head at a steady pace, eyes closed.

Mastermind had given up trying not to thrust into Psyker’s devilish, wet mouth. He made sure not to recklessly move his hips too much, but he could barely contain himself watching those lips take him in and out. His chest was rising heavily now, breathing definitely audible. Little moans and cries of absolute ecstasy spilled from his mouth when Psyker sucked particularly hard, or when his fingers would brush circles repeatedly against a spot against the underside of his balls that drove him crazy. And gods, was Psyker driving him crazy.

Psyker felt his face warming up, not able to stop himself from moaning around Mastermind’s dick a few times, having suddenly noticed how much more Mastermind was twitching in his hands and his mouth. _Must be getting close_ , Psyker mused to himself. He pulled away from his erection, but only just slightly to twirl his tongue around the head and then again, at the slit. Psyker moaned again, low in his throat, from how much Mastermind was leaking now.

“Psyk, Psyk, gods, Psyk please.” Mastermind hands were clenching tightly in Psyker’s hair now as he wantonly cried his name.

Not that Psyker minded the other being a little rough, in fact, it encouraged him and he continued on. He wrapped his mouth around Mastermind’s glistening head once again, this time easing much more of him than before. When he felt Mastermind throb hotly in his mouth, he couldn’t help but to groan. He began bobbing slowly at first, but when he finally adjusted, his pace sped up, hands giving firm squeezes here and there.

Eventually, the pacing, the little touches, and the sounds Psyker would make became all too much for Mastermind. His cries became more urgent, “P-Psyk, I’m—” His warning stopped short, trying to push Psyker back before he came but when he looked down, he was met with determined, smoldering eyes.

_Do it, come for me Mastermind._

There wasn’t really room for much more warning, much less argument. The silent command had Mastermind whimpering weakly as he very slowly felt himself slowly release into Psyker’s wet, warm, and eager mouth.

Psyker did his best to swallow most of the cum, a small amount trickling down the side of his mouth, and into his palm, to catch any stray drops. He noticed that he had Mastermind’s attention, the scientist watching with something crossed between disgust and possible arousal. He hummed, an idea hitting him. And then with a smirk, he opened his mouth to reveal cum that collected and had settled on his tongue.

Mastermind narrowed his eyes warningly, “Don’t you—”

Ignoring the scientist, Psyker audibly swallowed it, tongue then poking out, dragging the tip of his tongue across his lips, gathering up the remaining dripping fluids.

Mastermind brought a hand to cover his face, sighing, but mostly to hide his flushed face. He peeked between his fingers when he heard shuffling noises. Eyes drifted to the standing Psyker and then to the slight bulge in the brawler’s pants. “P-Psyk, what about…?”

_What about you?_

Psyker stopped, only to ponder what Mastermind could have meant. He picked up on his silent question the very next second. A coy smile formed on his lips, and he just shrugged one shoulder, waving a hand over his shoulder. “Remember, all in due time,” And smoothly strode away.

Mastermind weakly watched Psyker’s back retreating before sighing with exasperation. He slowly slid down the tiles, and then buried his head against his knees, able to feel the warmth from his cheeks.

In due time, he had said.

Another sigh passed his lips, as he brought up a hand to brush back his bangs, glancing at a random spot on the floor.

Just what had he gotten himself into?

And all this over some silly, somehow, incredibly hot mark on Psyker’s body.

Mastermind grumbled, standing up and moving to occupy the shower.

Well, he’d be lying if he didn’t say he wasn’t at least looking forward to it…

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
